


In Good Spirits

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art at the end of fic, Ghost!Ryuji, I just couldn't come up with anything else, M/M, Pegoryu AU Week, Spirit Medium AU, Title doesn't really have anything to do with the story besides the spirit pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: ...which brings him to the last thing Akira expected. Meeting the dead spirit of a college athlete who told him that it was now their job to help other spirits in Tokyo move onto the afterlife or wherever it is they go.But to be honest, though it was strange at first, Akira quickly adjusted to his new life. He was always a helpful person and this was just an extension of that. He had to admit that there was a special kind of satisfaction in seeing the peaceful expressions on the spirits before they moved on.The only thing though that still bothered Akira… was his spirit guide, Ryuji.





	In Good Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> My second (and last) submission for Pegoryu AU Week. The prompt I picked was: Phantoms (Ghosts.)
> 
> This is vaguely sorta inspired by The Blackwell Series.

Akira expected quite a few things when he came to Tokyo for university.

Getting to stay with his parents’ friend of a friend instead of the dorms, finally trying that Big Bang Burger Challenge, and maybe even finding a nice girl or guy.

Certainly all those things happened. Sakura-san has him staying in the attic of his cafe instead of his house but Akira wasn’t going to argue with having his own room and waking up to the smell of coffee and curry every morning. He attempted the Big Bang Challenge last week and only got a quarter of the way through but he wasn’t ready to give up on it yet.

Finally he did meet someone nice, Ryuji… which brings him to the last thing he expected. Meeting the dead spirit of a college athlete who told him that it was now their job to help other spirits in Tokyo move onto the afterlife or wherever it is they go.

But to be honest, though it was strange at first, Akira quickly adjusted to his new life. He was always a helpful person and this was just an extension of that. He had to admit that there was a special kind of satisfaction in seeing the peaceful expressions on the spirits before they moved on.

The only thing though that still bothered Akira… was his spirit guide, Ryuji.

Not to say he didn’t get along with Ryuji, far from it. He couldn’t ask for a better partner for this. But as time went on, Akira found himself becoming more curious about him. What was he like when he was alive? How did he die? How and why did he become a spirit guide? But any and all attempts at questions were met with the same response: “Meh, none of that really matters anymore. I’m here with ya now.”

The only thing Ryuji ever revealed about himself was that he used to be an athlete (a track star specifically.) Even then he only found that out by Ryuji complaining about his lack of legs.

“Akira?”

Akira wished he could help Ryuji in some way.

“Akira?”

Being a spirit guide, Ryuji can’t move on but there had to be something Akira could do…

“AKIRA!”

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Ryuji’s shout. Akira turns to his guide and sees him standing… err floating in the rain. He almost asks Ryuji if he wants to stand under his umbrella until he remembers who he’s talking to.

“You okay man? You were really spacing out.”

“Y-yeah just thinking about… about that lead.”

“Oh you mean that whole “people hearing crying by the Okumura Foods Building” thing?”

Akira nods, “It sounds as good of a lead as any. Better than randomly wandering around Tokyo in the rain… well for me at least.”

Ryuji chuckles at that.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

Akira watches as Ryuji floats on ahead. He doesn’t go too far before he realizes Akira isn’t following.

“Dude. Don’t tell me you’re spacing out again?”

“Sorry just… just thinking how I’m glad we found each other.”

“…Yeah, me too man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everybody.~
> 
> Ya'll can find me on tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/


End file.
